Reversed
by maanorchidee
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the two boys who met on that staircase. This is that story once again, but a little bit different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**I don't know what to write here, but anyway... this fic has been on my mind for quite some time. I once again apologize for the stupid title and summary, but titles, summaries and I aren't friends.**

**I have no idea what will happen, except for the fact that I will follow canon. I think it will be around 10 chapters long? Jeez, I have no idea.**

**But we'll see. We'll see.**

* * *

Black coffin.

Black coats.

Black everything.

They were burying her. They were putting her into the ground.

A lot of people were crying that day, but there was one who refused to cry. The little eight year old was standing next to his dad, holding his hand.

He knew what was happening. His mother was dead and since he was eight, he knew what that meant. He knew that his mommy wasn't coming back. Ever.

He felt a squeeze and looked up. His dad was one of the many people who cried. He knew that he should be crying too, but he didn't want to cry. The little eight year old knew better: his mommy wouldn't want him to be sad.

Still, he's sad.

But he's not crying.

Maybe his mommy was looking down from the sky. Maybe she thought that he wasn't sad. That was what he wanted her to think.

The little eight year old didn't pay attention most of the time. He just wanted it to be over. He pretended to listen to that man (also in black) who was speaking, looked around and simply waited for the funeral to be over.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

People were slowly walking away, but his dad was staying. So he was staying too.

"Daddy?"

"She's gone, bud."

"Daddy?"

But his dad let go of his hand, turned around and also walked away. Dumbfounded, the little eight year old stayed behind.

"You comin'?" he heard his dad.

He nodded and quickly whispered "Bye mommy" before running to his dad. His dad extended his hand and he took it. "Are we going home now, daddy?" he asked and his dad slowly nodded. He nodded too. "I want to go home," he confessed and followed his dad to the car.

"Then, we'll go home," his dad once again squeezed his hand, "It's okay. Everything will be okay, right?" The little eight year old just nodded. He didn't believe it, though. His mommy was gone and his daddy is telling him that it will all be okay? That wasn't right.

"Really?" he asked, just to be sure.

"I promise," his dad answered, "For you, I promise it will be okay. Don't you worry, Blaine."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I finally made up my mind: this story is season 2 only. Maybe I'll do season 3 later.**

**Also, I've written four chapters now (_I know,_ but I don't have an update schedule) and this is actually really hard to write.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_8 years later_

* * *

Sixteen years old Blaine Anderson knows a lot about the world.

He knows how dark and awful it all is. At least, Lima Ohio is dark and awful. That's why he can't wait to go to New York. He's in the middle of his junior year, so he only has to survive high school to get out of this shithole.

He's also a little bit concerned about his dad, who had a heart attack a few weeks ago. He and his dad… things aren't good.

It hasn't always been like this, of course. The drama in the Anderson household started when he was eight years old. His mom died and even though he loves his dad's new girlfriend, he misses her every day.

His dad has never been the same, of course. In fact, he became a total idiot. Blaine loves him, but the often can't stand being around him anymore.

Then came the years of bullying. Mostly because Blaine wore "grandpa" clothes. When he came out in high school a year ago, it kind of got worse, but his dad doesn't have to know that.

High school… oh high school. It is a living hell. Blaine is the only openly gay kid at his school, McKinley High, and the football players give him hell for that. Especially Karofsky, like… seriously? What's that guy's deal?

Blaine is confident. His motto is 'Prejudice is just ignorance', so every time he sees one of those meat heads, he just lifts his chin and makes his way to the choir room.

Yes, high school is horrible, but he also found friends there in his junior year. This Spanish teacher, Will Schuester, decided to bring life back to the glee club. Blaine, who absolutely adores singing and playing instruments, joined and it was the best decision he's ever made.

The glee club members are his family. Of course, there is the drama (Rachel and Finn's on-off relationship, cheating stuff, fights… even teen pregnancies), but that's also in his real family. He loves all of them.

But there is one thing that bugs him the most. His friends are amazing, absolutely fantastic, but they don't seem to notice the bullying. Blaine has dropped hints, but most of the guys were simply too clueless or too busy with their girlfriends.

He loves hanging out with the guys, he really does, but he also loves the girls. That's why he still tries to compete with the girls during the Girls vs Boys Mash-Up Competitions.

"Blaine, once again," he hears, "Boys' side."

Tina shoots him an apologetic glare and Blaine rolls his eyes. He crosses his eyes and walks to the boys.

"Blaine, have you seen the game yesterday? Amazing!" Puck says when he sees him, "Gosh, my mom and I thought they were going to lose fo' sho, but then- BAM! It was amazing." "I didn't think they were good," Finn points out. "Yes, but you can't think clearly, my friend," Puck grins.

"What did you think, Anderson?" Mike pats him on the back.

"Oh, I didn't watch."

All the boys gape at him. "Dude, you love watching those games!" Sam exclaims, "You were so pumped to see them, man! What happened?"

"Dad didn't want to see them," he shrugs, "And you know how dad is. An ass. And he's also sick as hell, so I have to look after him. I hope the iron lady will cheer him up."

"I still can't believe you call your maybe-soon-to-be-stepmom the iron lady," Artie grins. Blaine shrugs again. "I love her, but she is made from steel, I'm telling you," he says, "I hope he softens dad a little bit. He hasn't been the same since my mom passed away."

"Sucks, dude," Finn says, "I feel you. My mom had a hard time after my dad passed away, but now she has Henry in her life."

"Love is weird," Blaine says, "But even though I'd love to talk about my dad's misery, we have to crush the girls."

* * *

"Get out of the way, fag!" he hears and of course, the familiar locker slam. Blaine stares daggers at Karofsky, but doesn't speak up. Karofsky just grins and walks away.

Seriously, what's up with him? Lately, Karofsky has been worse than before. First it was just name calling, slushies and locker slams once a day and sometimes dumpster throwing. Now it is name calling and locker slams several times a day and threats. A lot of damn threats.

Luckily, the local store recently raised the slushie prices, so they're throwing less slushies at his and his friends' faces.

He goes to his next class and forgets about that idiot.

But then he sees him waiting at his locker and he didn't look happy. _Chin up, Blaine, and just go to your locker. _So he does. "Get out of my way, thank you very much," he says and shoves Karofsky away.

"Do not touch me, you fucking fairy boy."

Blaine jerks his head to Karofsky's direction. "Well, you are standing in front of my locker and fairy boy? Seriously?"

Karofsky suddenly leans closer and Blaine's eyes widen. He feels his heart beating in his chest. "Do not push me, homo. You know what the fury can do to you. Do you want to know now, or later?"

Blaine doesn't answer.

"Later, yeah. Thought so too," Karofsky almost spits in his face before leaving Blaine behind. _What did just happen? _Karofsky has never been so close to Blaine.

The rest of the day, Blaine keeps looking behind him to make sure that Karofsky isn't standing there. He hates feeling so unsafe. At least he's safe in that classroom Mr. Schue assigned for him and the other guys to prepare the song …

… where the boys are once again talking about their girlfriends. Of fucking course.

"Guys!" Blaine exclaims. The others continued their small talks. "GUYS!" Blaine tries again, "LISTEN!" All the boys slowly stop talking and they all look at him. "Are we going to work… or?"

"Or what?" Finn asks and Sam sinks his head in his hands.

"Look, we all want to win this competition, right?" Most hum in agreement. "How can we win this damn competition without actually preparing a song?"

"Man, just chill," Mike says.

"I'd love to, but I'd rather fucking win. Last year was a fucking disaster because Finn got us all Vitamin D-" "Hey!" "-because he can be a fucking idiot. All you ever do is talking about your girls and even though I do not understand what's so fucking appealing about boobs and stuff, I understand why you guys want to talk about your galpals, but please. Can we fucking do something for once, for fucks sake?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"I've heard you swearing before, bro, but you've brought it to a whole new level," Mike seems stunned, "How many times did you say 'fuck' in that speech of yours?" "Six," Artie whispers.

"Dude, you're just jealous," Puck says and Blaine turns to him. "Excuse me?" he asks. "You're just jealous," Puck repeats, "Because you have to listen to us getting our girls and you don't have a boyfriend. You've never had one."

All the boys stare daggers at Puck, but they also seem to agree, which pisses Blaine off.

"Just… go make yourself useful and visit the Garglers-" "Warblers," Blaine corrects him, but Puck ignores him and continues: "-maybe you can find a boy there."

Blaine rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "Fine."

**TBC**

**So yeah, maybe you know what's going on. If not: Kurt and Blaine's lives are switched, but they're still Kurt Hummel (snarky, fab, flawed, perfect) and Blaine Anderson (dark, dapper, mysterious). Which is, like I said, hard. I want to follow the plotlines and all, but sometimes I just sit here behind my laptop thinking "_He would never say that!_" But like I always say, we'll see.**

**Since their lives are switched, Blaine's mom has died. Kurt's still alive so Carole isn't that important here. That's why I wrote Henry. The only big change I made is Kurt being an only child. I've thought about still connection Finn and Carole to the Hummels, but that didn't work out and I can't imagine Kurt with another sibling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'm back! Honestly, right now my main priority is finish Charms and Pearls, but I haven't forgotten about this one here.**

**And I won't.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

_Holy sweet hell- Dalton is huge_! Blaine can't stop staring. He's casually walking down a giant and beautiful staircase in disguise (white blouse, black cardigan, favourite red tie, grey khaki pants) and he sees boys everywhere.

They all seem to go to this room downstairs.

Shit, he needs to know what's going on. He needs to blend in. A few boys pass him and Blaine decides to stop one of them.

"Excuse me!" he taps this boy's shoulder, "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

The guy looks actually stunning. He has brown hair, beautiful green/blue eyes, pale skin and broad shoulders.

And he's, of course, wearing a Dalton blazer. He's also holding something. Blaine quickly eyes the object and he's surprised when he sees it's a pocket watch.

The guy extends his hand.

"My name is Kurt."

Blaine is a little bit speechless, but still shakes the guy's – Kurt's – hand.

"Blaine," he finally manages to say, "What exactly is going on?"

"The Warblers!" Kurt says excitedly, "Sometimes they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons and even though they still wear these horrible and not-fashionable uniforms, the other students forgive them for that and always take a look."

"Wait, so the glee club is cool here?"

"The Warblers are like… rockstars," Kurt says. Blaine nods and- _ho ho wow what is happening? _Kurt just grabbed his hand, "Come on, I know a shortcut."

Kurt gently leads him to the senior commons. Blaine wonders if it's an actual shortcut, but one part of him doesn't care. Dalton is wonderful and beautiful.

Finally, they enter a yet another majestic room.

"Oh my, I feel like a sore thumb," Blaine says, looking around.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Kurt adjusts Blaine's tie, "You'll fit right in." The Warblers start singing. "You have to excuse me."

He hands his bag to another student and joins the group.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Blaine looks around and was surprised to see that everyone was dead silence. Not in a bad way, oh god no. They all seem to enjoy it. Some even have their eyes closed.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

Blaine feels… he doesn't know how to feel. It has been ages that a song has moved him like this. It's so peaceful, but also feels so sad.

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly__  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Yes, Blaine is happy. But there is happy and there's _happy_. It's the first time in weeks that Blaine has smiled like this and felt this _happy._

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Everyone instantly starts applauding and Blaine happily joins. The Warblers all give each other pats on the backs and make some small talks. Kurt quickly winks to Blaine, who is still clapping.

Yup, it's official.

Blaine Anderson just fell in love.

* * *

"This is Wes and David," Kurt introduces the two other boys.

"Thank you for giving me coffee before you guys beat me up for spying." The three Dalton boys chuckle.

"We're not going to beat you up," Wes assures him.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of… endearing," David laughs.

"Which made me think that spying on us isn't the only reason you're here," Kurt adds, "Because seriously, have you even checked the dress code here?"

Blaine looks down to his coffee, bites his lip and nods. _Yes, he's really going to do this._ "Can I ask you a question?" he asks silently. The three boys nod. "Are you guys all gay?"

To his surprise, they laugh.

"No, I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends," Kurt laughs and _holy shit he's gay. Yup, he just said he's gay._

"This is not a gay school," David clarifies, but Blaine's head is still racing. _He's gay. That's good._ "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." _Kurt's gay._

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes adds. _He really is gay he is- wait. What? _Blaine's eyes goes wide and quickly looks away.

_Places like that… they really exist?_

He looks up and is shocked to see that Kurt is staring at him. "Could you guys please excuse us for a minute?" he asks Wes and David, who agree. They grab their coffees and leave. "Take it easy, Blaine," Wes gives him a reassuring smile.

Kurt's still looking at him.

"I guess you're having problems at school, right?" he asks.

Blaine looks down at his hands. "I- uh…" He looks up and he sees that Kurt is waiting. "I- yes. I am the only openly gay kid at my school," he starts, "And I'm out and proud, but there is this meat head who's made his mission to make my life a living hell. He hasn't done anything that bad yet, but that's the thing that creeps me out the most, because it means that he hasn't done _it _yet. And I have this group of amazing friends, but no one seems to notice."

_Well… that went smoothly._

"I know how you feel," Kurt says quietly, "I got taunted at my old school and it… it wasn't good. You're seeing me in uniform now, but believe me, my "normal" clothes aren't "normal" at all. Some jocks thought it was the perfect opportunity to bully me."

Blaine nods. He knows how Kurt feels.

"I've complained to the faculty, but they don't do a thing. Of course. It felt like nobody really cared. It's like: 'Oh, you're gay? Well, your life's gonna suck. Sorry, nothing we can do about it'," his face falters, "So I fled. I came here, as simple as that."

He looks around.

"So, you have two options here. I'd love to tell you to enrol here, but the tuition isn't that easy so I know it's not an option for everyone. And believe me, I know very well, since I'm one of those. My parents sacrificed the money they had been saving to go to this dream vacation to pay my stay. After that, my whole family started collecting money. I have enough for one more year, this one. What happens after this one? I don't know and I don't want to know."

Blaine, on the other hand, does have that option, since his father is loaded. The only problem is his father himself.

"Or you can refuse to be the victim," Kurt continues, "Those idiots- they don't know what they're doing. They are too dumb to understand so they lash out without a reason. Or a made up reason they believe in, I don't know."

"Prejudice is just ignorance?" Blaine says knowingly.

"Exactly. But you have a chance to stop that right now," Kurt says firmly.

Blaine's head is spinning again. "How?" he asks, eager to know.

"Confront him, call them out!" Kurt suggests, "I fled my old school, Blaine. I let those idiots win and it's something I really, really hate. Don't loathe yourself like I do."

And with that, a door to a whole new world opened for Blaine.

**TBC**

**So yeah, this is what I meant. It was difficult to write the dialogue, because they're still the same Kurt and Blaine as canon Kurt and Blaine. That's why I still left the 'Prejudice is just ignorance' line for Blaine. Wes and David said the exact same things they said in the actual scene. I don't know if I'll keep on doing that.**

**Also: "My name is Kurt." "Blaine."**

**And since the Hummels (I almost wrote Hudmels or Hummel-Hudsons but then I remembered: oh yeah!) aren't that wealthy, I gave Kurt this backstory.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooh, Charms and Pearls is done. Let's do this one! I must say, this one feels a bit rushed. It's basically me wrapping up Never Been Kissed and rushing through the Substitue.**

* * *

It started with a text.

_Confidence – Kurt_

It was such a wonderful text, but it led to not-so-wonderful and unexpected things.

Karofsky slams him into the lockers, once again, and Blaine feels his heart beating in rapid fire. _Confidence_, he hears Kurt's voice in his head and he runs after him.

He finds Karofsky in the locker room.

"Hey!" he yells, "We need to have a little chat-chat!"

"I don't need to have a 'chat-chat' with a fag like you," Karosky sneers, but it issn't going to let Blaine down.

"What are you afraid of?" he continues his rage. "Excuse me?" Karofsky snortes. "What are you so scared of?" Blaine yells.

"Besides you hitting on me and my junk-" "Of fucking course," Blaine cuts him off, "Every straight guys' nightmare that a gay guy is secretly in love with them and is planning on molesting and converting them. Well guess what, hamhock? You and me aren't going to be a thing."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Karofsky sneers sarcastically.

"I'm not interested in some chubby douchebags who think they have their world on their feet, only because they're in the highest rank on the food chain."

"Do not push me, Anderson," Karofsky warns him.

"You're gonna hit me? Do it," Blaine challenges him and Karofsky slams the locker shut. "Do not push me."

"Hit me if you want to, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am. You cannot punch the gay out of me like I can punch the idiotic-y out of you."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"

"You are nothing more than a scared little boy who cannot live with the fact that they-" and the next thing he knows is that Karofsky is kissing him.

David fucking Karofsky from all people.

Blaine immediately pushes him away and Karofsky leans closer again, so the second time, he basically shoves him. Karofsky punches a locker and leaves.

Blaine is too shocked to do a thing.

_What did just happen?_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" Blaine says hysterically.

"Blaine, hi! How are you," Kurt sounds happy on the other side of the line, "Did you get my te-"

"He kissed me!"

It falls silent after that.

"K…Kurt?" Blaine asks after a few long minutes of silence, "Are you still here?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," Blaine is relieved when he hears Kurt's voice, "And- oh my god. Karofsky did that? Are you okay?"

"Far from," Blaine admits, "I skipped class and right now I'm basically locked up in my room, crying into my pillow while talking to you."

"That is- oh my god. I can't- wow, I just… I'm on my way."

Blaine shoots up. "Wait, what?"

"I'm on my way to Lima, text me your address," Kurt clarifies, "It's only a two hours' drive."

"What, Kurt? No!"

"Text. Me. Your. Address."

"_Kurt! NO!"_ Blaine basically yells, "I- I mean, I'd love to see you." He simply ignores the fact that he's blushing. Luckily, Kurt can't see him. "But, I don't know? Tomorrow? I want to- uh – confront him about it of course."

"That's completely understandable, Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine feels relieved again. He doesn't want to deal with his dad knowing that Blaine has met another gay guy. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Hmmpf, and Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you called."

Yeah, Blaine just died.

* * *

"… very disappointed in you guys!"

Blaine eyes Mercedes, who shrugs. "Uh, excuse me?" Rachel pipes up, "What exactly did we do?"

"Actually it was us boys," one of the boys confesses, but Blaine doesn't know which one since he couldn't care less. He has other things on his mind.

"And Tina," Mike adds and Tina glares before turning away from him.

Mr. Schue goes on about whatever the guys did to coach Beiste. In the end, they all approach Blaine. "Is there something you want?" he asks.

"Dude, we need your help," Puck says. Artie nods. "You were totally right. We should've worked," he added, "And right now, our song is even more important. We have to tell the Beiste that we're sorry."

Blaine grabs his bag, ignores them and starts walking away.

"Blaine!"

"I'm sorry Finn," he almost snaps, "I have other things on my mind right now. And maybe if you guys had been listening to me, you would've known what."

"Is this about the song?" Finn asks in disbelief, "We told you we're sorry. We know you're passionate about this kind of thing, but you don't need to get prissy."

Blaine stops in the doorway, looks back and rolls his eyes.

"No Finn, this isn't about the song at all."

* * *

"… well he's not coming out anytime soon. Also, his outfit. Can you believe it, Blaine? The red from his letterman jacket totally clashes with the…" he trails off when he sees the smaller boy sitting down.

Blaine still can't believe it.

Why did this all happen to him?

"Are you okay?" Kurt sits next to him, "Hey, what's going on?"

Blaine sniffs. "N-Nothing."

"Please, you're here sitting on this sticky staircase, _sniffing!_ I'm not a smart guy, but seriously?" Kurt chuckles, "No, I take that back. I'm brilliant."

"It's just… until yesterday I've never been kissed. At least in a way that counts, but I refuse to believe that my one with Brittany was 'my first real kiss'."

It falls silent for a few seconds but then Kurt finally says something. "Now I want to know that story. C'mon," he gently gave Blaine's shoulder a nudge, "I'll buy you lunch so you can tell me."

* * *

After that, they're basically inseparable. Mercedes has been noticing it. "Blaine, you're once again cancelling movie night. I need movie night!"

"Sorry, 'Cedes, but Kurt just found this new-" "Yeah, yeah. It's Kurt this, Kurt that," she waves it away, "Where do I fit in? I miss you!"

"Aw, I miss you too," he gently hugs her, "But seriously, Mercedes. I think you're just too irritated because Sue banned the tots."

"Still unbelievable!"

"Maybe you should come with us one day," he suggests, "I bet you'll love Kurt."

* * *

Which would've been true. But since Kurt and Blaine spent most of the time talking to each other about the things they like (and Blaine also talked about sports), Mercedes was bored to death.

Such a shame.

* * *

"Look what I got? Tots!"

"Are you out of you mind," Blaine hisses, "After what you did to Sue's car you're doing this? What if you end up in prison?"

"So? They have tots there."

"You're substituting food for love, hon, and me for a boyfriend," Blaine sighs, "I know what you're thinking, but seriously. Before I met Kurt, I was so alone. I had you, yes, you're my best friend, but it's different. But then… there he was."

Mercedes eyes the thing in Blaine's locker. It's Kurt's picture and there's a handmade collage under it that says CONFIDENCE.

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to throw yourself in the arms of a boy if you're not ready. You're a strong woman, even when you're single. But please, do not use food or me."

Mercedes smiles shyly.

"Thanks Blaine," she kisses his cheek before leaving. Blaine turns around and watches her leaving. Then, he feels someone's hand on his shoulder.

He abruptly turns and is surprised to see Karofsky.

"We need to talk," he leans closer and for a split second, Blaine was afraid he'd kiss him again, but then Karofsky says: "Have you told anyone? Y'know? You kissing me?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "You kissed me-" "Shhhhh." "And no," he answers, "I know how hard this is and I know you're not alone. You just need to find the right people so of course, I didn't tell anyone."

Karofsky looks relieved before his faces gets dark again. "Good," he hisses, "Keep it that way. Otherwise I'll kill you."

He pushes Blaine into the lockers before walking away.

**TBC**

**One thing I'd like to say. I said that Blaine was dapper, dark, mysterious. Well, I changed my mind. In my eyes, there are two Blaines in glee. S2!Blaine, who is dapper, dark, mysterious. And there's post-s2!Blaine, who is a precious cupcake. I originally wanted to write s2!Blaine, but it turned out to be post-s2!Blaine.**

**Two of the hardest things about this chapter were**

**1. THE GODDAMN TEXT. I didn't want Kurt to text 'Courage' since that was Blaine's thing, so I went with 'Confidence'. It's not as powerful as Courage, though.**

**2. Mercedes being Blaine's best friend. I mean, she is Kurt's in season 2, but also Blaine's? Apparently, yes.**


End file.
